1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to cord managers and, more particularly, to storage device for storing cord-like material such as an electrical extension cord and a kit for storing cord-like material and a record such as service record together.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Water control systems such as those that incorporate sump pumps, are used for admitting, channeling, collecting, and expelling ground water from basements and other subterranean rooms. The problems caused by the invasion of ground water are numerous and the use of such water control systems are widespread. Generally, water seeps into basements at various peripheral locations, especially between floor-wall joints, due to external hydrostatic pressures of water accumulations. These pressures can produce cracks in basement walls and floors. The admitted water is generally channeled by the water control system to a sump pump which is activated when the water level rises to an activation level to pump the water out of the basement through a conduit. The sump pump can be automatically activated when water reaches a predetermined level such a by activation of a float valve that detects the level of water in a sump. The sump pump can also be activated manually by an operator applying power to the pump when water accumulation has been observed. An example of a water control system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,313, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The sump pump and other power-driven equipment used with water control systems require a power cord. Generally, such power cords are supplied with these types of systems in relatively large lengths because the electrical power outlet can be close to the equipment or a relatively large distance from the equipment to which power is to be supplied. Also, depending on the design of the water control system, multiple power lines may be used along with extension power cord lines. With one or more fairly lengthy power cords, the management of these cords can be a problem. These cords tend to become bunched up and also can become entangled with sump pump devices such as float devices and the like. There is also the possibility that if the power cords are not carefully managed they can become immersed in water, such as in the sump well, which is undesired.